Glasses
by Shacra MoonFox31
Summary: Lovino has never took off his glasses. Well all of that is about to change when a curly brunette slams into his life


_**Glasses**_

_**Chapter One**_

"Welcome new students to Hetalia International Montasory Academy! Today is the day when you all stepped into this school. You took your first step into adulthood..."

'Blah, blah, blah.' Is the only thing that is interpreted in Lovino's mind.

'It's just another damn school year, making us get up so freakin' early in the morning.' Lovino comtinues in his head while stiffing a yawn. till annoyed by being woken up so early in the morning, he turns to the window

'At least I got the back window this 's an improvement from last years place. I hardly got enough sleep in the front... Stupid Mrs. Kitchen. Her cooking SUCKED ASS BIG TIME!'

After the welcome back to school speech, every kid got their schedules and were on their way to whatever class was their actual first period.

'Ler's see here... it says that I have Spanish three with Mr. Carto in Building two, Room one thirteen... Now where is one thirteen...?' Looking around, Lovino realized that everybody somehow made it to the class. Then the bell rang.

"Fuck," he mumbled. He began to wander around the hallways. 'Maybe if I can find the office then I can find my class.'

Finally I find the sign that says 'Office' and was about to walk in when...

-PCHH-

Next thing I know, I'm looking at the ceiling, and now I'm looking at two dark, bouncingly green volleyballs.

"Hola chiquito!~"

Great... it talks...

"Time to go to nurse now~." *The voice swept me off the ground and carried me as if I was it's bride.

"What the-" I started to freak and thrash about. "Let me go dammit."

"You like tomatos?," it asked then stuffed a tomato in my mouth, muffling my shouts.

"Mff hn-" (What th-) I muffled. Then the volleyballs began to sing

\/Begins to sing Romano's Delicious Tomato Song up to the point where the Bouncing volleyballs laughs Fusosososo~!\/

I swallowed the tomato "That laugh is just messed up. Who laughs like that?"

"Meeeeeeee~ Oh look! You ran out of tomato. Here you go chiquito, have some more!~" Another tomato was pushed in my mouth.

"Mmff nff hmmfl mhn!" (I'm not a little boy!) 'Where the hell does he get these tomatos from?"

I swallowed the tomato "I said," I stated. "that I'm not little, and put me down dam

mit!"

"But you're hurt and were in the nurses office now anyway... I'll put you down." he placed me on the cott.

"HELLO!," a random mousey- brown haired woman appeared. "My name is Elizabeta, but you can call me Nurse Elizabeta... Now... What's the problem here?"

"well you see, I was walking out of the office, and I hit him wth the door... Since I was affraid of the boy (cough) suing (cough cough) getting a concussion. I carried him here and so... here we are~."

"So..," said Nurse Elizabeta, turning to me. "How are you feeling now?"

"Well let's see," I said sarcastically. "I have a pepetuas headache, this idiot over here points to Antonio) keeps choking me to death with tomatos and my glasses broke."

"Hmmm... I see..." she then heads to the medicine cabinet, selects a few pills and comes back to shove some tylenol in my mouth. "There ya go," she said and gave me some water to finish it off with.

After swallowing the pill and water, I said to both of them "What's up with people and choking me?"

"That's for the headache," she said with a smile that was starting to creep me out, while handing me an ice pack. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the office to pick up some (cough, cough) things- from the main office."

She turned and left them in the nurses station.

"Well," said the now curly, brown haired boy. "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Huh?," He whimpered "... Hmmmm... How's your headache?"

I shrugged. "It's still there, but not as much as before."

He smiled to this and asked "What's your name chiquito?"

"None of your damn buisness," I growled. "And will you quit freaking calling me that, ya freakin' jackass!"

"Whaa~ ... He sigh, "Why can't I know your name?"

"Because I'm not telling you... tomato bastard."

"Well, we should be heading to class by now." The idiot started walking away.

"Hey wait a minute!"

He stopped and turned around. "Hm?"

"Do you want a note to class, or not?"

"Si, bu-"

"Then help me find anything with her signature on it."

"Okay," he said as I headed to the desk for a few minutes. After a while, I found what I was looking for.

"Got it!"

"Que bueno, aqui estoy papele y el lapiz Sra. Elizabeta usa," he said while handing me the blank sheet of paper and a pencil.**

"Gracie," I said while quickly scanning the paper.

Ten seconds later, I gave green- eyes the letter from the nurse. "Here," I said. "Put this back where I found it."

"Okaaaay~," he sang as he started rummaging through the nurses things, before I knew it he was removing my glasses to place a new pair of pink, thick-framed glasses on my face. "It's a little girly, but it may help you see! And it actually looks very nice on you!"

"Stop this foolishness you idiot! Put this back wherever you found it! It's not mine, so I don't want it!"

"Aw... okay. I was just trying to help. . ."

". . . Let's just go to class you idiot. . ."

* * *

**Meanwhile. . .**

**In the camera room**

Elizabeta was in the camera room watching this all go down. She pulled out a little black notebook and wrote down some, mumbling as her nose starts to drip with blood. "This is going to be a very interesting year.~"

* * *

_*[Authors note: when Mem wrote this part, she put the words so close together that I though 'to go' was 'togo' HAHAHAHA! Go Rome! XD *stab*]_

_**[Editors note: Okay you guys, I can't speak a lot of spanish, so I was so proud of myself when I read this and somewhat understood it. So, if you don't understand it at first, don't feel bad. I only SOMEWHAT understood.]_


End file.
